Television and radio broadcasting technologies are well suited for providing contents to audience (i.e. viewers and listeners) on a mass scale. In developing countries, televisions and radios provide the largest audience base among all the entertainment media. Businesses are also heavily using radio and television networks to advertise their products in the most cost effective way to reach the masses in developing countries where TV/radio broadcast networks have wider reach compared to the traditional print media or the Internet. Government entities also use radio and television broadcasts to reach as many people as possible in conveying information or warning of an impending dangerous condition.
While TV/radio broadcast networks have wide reach and are a cost effective way for providing program contents to the general public, they are not able to deliver specific contents to specific audience. In real-life, there are many scenarios, which require specific contents to be delivered to specific users using broadcast media like TV/radio. For example, currently in India and several other countries, there are TV programs where a TV host calls up a person on the phone and asks the person some questions. If the person answers the questions correctly, he/she is declared a winner and is promised to be given gift-vouchers, which are delivered to the person by post. This method has numerous disadvantages but one major disadvantage is that of delay. Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods using broadcast networks which can deliver specific contents an intended recipient substantially instantaneously and in a cost effective manner.